


you don't need to worry

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wants to make some things clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't need to worry

“So this is Double Agent Stephen Jameson’s lair, huh?” John smirked as he leaned against the door frame. He scanned the room until his eyes fell on Stephen who was currently changing his shirt.

Stephen was quite thankful that he did not jump from the voice of the former leader of ‘The Tomorrow People’ because that can be a little embarassing. But he couldn’t keep the fact that John startled him. “It’s not like it’s the first time you were here.” Stephen shrugged, putting on the shirt.

“Yeah but the last time, you didn’t exactly give us a tour of the place.” John said, taking another glance around the room. Aside from the fact that Stephen had the gene of that made them different from Humans, Stephen was pretty normal teenager. “Do you mind –” John asked, his hands trying to finish the question for him. Hopefully, he didn’t look like a man just flailing his arms around.

Stephen seemed to have gotten the idea. “No, come in.” Stephen said, grabbing the shirt he stripped off and throwing it in the laundry bin. “You doing okay?” Stephen asked. “I know, dumb question but yeah, well, if you need someone to talk to... I’m not the best to talk to but... if you need to, we can talk...”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” John said, nodding. He didn’t notice before how often it was for Stephen to ramble off. “It’s just been a while since I stayed this long up here.” John shrugged, he dropped on Stephen’s desk chair and looked at the teenager who was moving around his room to tidy it a little. John didn’t stop him. He needed to clean his room. “I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. You didn’t have to.”

“It’s no problem, really.” Stephen said, throwing some of the clothes in the laundry bin. “It’s not like you’re a trouble to have around. My mom practically wanted to adopt you for cooking dinner earlier.” Stephen chuckled but it was caught in his throat when he saw the grim expression on John’s face. He seemed so serious. “What’s up, man? I mean besides the obvious.”

“You know what I did for Astrid... I was doing it for you, right?” John asked, looking up at the younger male. Stephen was looking at him, those precious orbs looking at him worriedly and cautiously.

Stephen rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. “Yeah, man. I know. And I really appreciate it.” Stephen said, looking at the hand still clutching a shirt. “I don’t want to think about what could have happened if you didn’t come to her rescue like a white knigt.”

“And when I brought Cassie to Ultra...” John tilted his head to the side.

Stephen pursed his lips, not knowing how to respond to the line of questioning. “Are you going to get mad at me, blaming me for Cara kicking you out of the Sanctuary?” Stephen asked cautiously. He liked not being at odds with John... he really liked hi – it. He really liked not being at odds with John Young. That’s it. “Cause I swear I didn’t mean to do it. I didn’t want that to happen.”

“I know you didn’t.” John said, smirking at Stephen. “I just want to say... I would do it again and again if it means keeping you safe.” John told him. John couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. It was all true, of course, but the fact that he was telling Stephen this... well, that was what was surprising.

The declaration of John made Stephen’s heart skip a few beats. He tried his best not to let his mind wander to the direction that his heart and mind has been avoiding with a conviction but now... now, John was giving him a reason to consider the possibility that there might be a small chance of... it was impossible though. It was a proving to be an impossible feat to avoid the path. Stephen tried to keep in mind that this former Ultra Agent was responsible for his father’s death. But was he really? Was it Jedekiah who was responsible? John was only following orders... but John knew the difference between right and wrong. “Is this because of some sort of promise to my dad?” Stephen couldn’t help but ask. “Because if it is, you don’t need to do that... I can take care of myself just fine.” Stephen said with as much dignity as he can muster. “I don’t need your protection, man.”

John smirked, shaking his head lightly. “I know that. I’m not doing it for your dad...or anyone for that matter. I’m doing it because...” John stopped himself from saying anything that he wasn’t sure he wanted to say or the other male to know. It was too soon. John didn’t know how far or how deep his feelings go. He needed to be sure before he told Stephen anything. He needed to be sure before he made a move. “But look, Stephen.” He said, standing up from his seat. He moved to leave, reaching out to hold the door knob. “I just want to let you know that... you’ve been fired from that job. “ He said slowly. He glanced back at the teenager. “They gave it to someone more capable of doing it.”

Stephen watched as the older man leave his room. His brain couldn’t honestly process what just happened. Did John just say that he wanted to protect Stephen because he wanted to? It wasn’t a hard thing to process or to let sink in... but Stephen had a hard time doing it because it was John. He knew the male tolerated his presence at least but... it seemed to be a different story now or was he just over analyzing everything he just meant because he was their only hope to be saved... that must be it. He let the rest of everything that John said sink in and the last sentence made his brows furrow. “Oi, Fuck you!” He stood up, and followed John out the door.


End file.
